zombsfandomcom-20200213-history
M4
The M4A1 cabrine or '''M4 '''is an Assault Rifle in ZombsRoyale.io. Real-life history The M4A1 cabrine was an Assault Rifle that is based off the M16 rifle. The AR was created by the U.S. Army in 1994. Spawn The M4 is the most common Assault Rifle, it can be found anywhere except for Airdrops. Strategies * Since the M4 is the most common Assault Rifle, you can use this feature as an advantage if you are in a desperate need for am effective mid-range weapon. Although the legendary M4 is decently rare, epic, rare and especially uncommon M4s will arm you up quickly for MRC (mid-range combat). ** If you find an M4 with less than 150 shots, you should try to open containers and Ammo Crates for medium bullets before taking the risk of fighting an opponent. The M4 can use up ammo quite quickly thanks to its high rate of fire. * If you are caught at point blank range without any desired close range weapon, the M4 can save your life. The fast rate of fire will help you deal a decent amount of damage in a short time, which can be dangerous to enemies who are in grave danger of being unarmed or with a terrible close range weapon such as a Sniper Rifle. ** However, once you have found a better close range weapon, the M4 should be used strictly for mid-range and long range if absolutely necessary. At mid-range, you will have enough accuracy to connect all of your shots and have an advantage over SMGs and Shotguns despite their superior bullet stats in damage or DPS. * Sometimes you can also use the M4 as a replacement for Sniper Rifles if you are not confident enough with your aim and need the high rate of fire to back up missed shots. ** The spray-and-pray strategy is also effective for those who can’t aim very well. If you spray at someone, you can make a significant amount of your shots unpredictable at the cost of a lower damage per second. This tactic can really only work against enemies who are constantly moving around in various directions rather than those who are stationary or don’t move directionally. Make sure the spray isn’t too wide or enemies will become even harder to hit in that case. ** Spaying can also help you detect off-screen enemies as the bullets will cover every area where they could potentially be located at. ** If multiple enemies are assaulting you, the best option would be to spray at them if they are all positioned in a pattern where you could potentially get swarmed. That way, you can shower a whole tone of shots that would be likely to successfully hit. * The M4 is slightly less accurate than the SCAR, however, this can be used as an advantage, since you will be able to ghost shots around thin cover enemies would attempt to shield themselves with. If you are trying to pressure enemies who hide behind destructible cover, you can simply just use your high ROF to quickly remove all of the cover. This strategy is especially necessary in dense areas such as Faraway Farm. * Dealing more damage per shot than a SCAR, you should discard a SCAR for an M4 of the same or higher rarity, unless you strongly desire accuracy. Miscellaneous Statistics Pros/Cons Pros * Good accuracy * Decent DPS as an Epic or Legendary * Fast ROF * Great range * Acceptable for mid-long range combat * Lifesaving at close range * Averagely short reload time Cons * Burns through ammo quickly * Still less accurate than the SCAR * Not suitable for extremely close or long range combat * Low DPS as an Uncommon Trivia * The M4 is the most well-known AR in ZombsRoyale.io. As it was previously called the Assault Rifle, the name was changed to prevent confusion between the M4 and the overall weapon class. After it's name changed from "Assault Rifle", it was called the Stock AR, then M4. * Around the literal end of 2018, the M4 no longer spawns as a mythic, as it got a mythic counterpart, the Scoped M4. * For an unknown reason, the M4 is considerably better than the SCAR, as the SCAR's only advantage over the M4 is accuracy while having lower damage. * The M4 resembles the M4A1 cabrine rather than the normal M4 cabrine. This is because the M4A1 has a full auto mode while the normal M4 only has semi-automatic and burst-fire. * The M4 is inspired by the common to rare Assault Rifle which players call it, the M16 or M4 due to its appearance. Images